Leave
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Hinata hanya berharap Naruto dapat tinggal. Di sampingnya. Menggenggam tangan nya erat dan melewati hari-hari yang indah bersama dengan nya. Terukir dengan manis lantunan bacaan suci yang sudah ia idamkan sejak dulu, terucap dari mulut lelaki itu. Tapi sepertinya kenyataan tidak semanis mimpi. / For NHTD#5*Pain/ NaruHina pairing


Kakinya melangkah. Begitu rapuh. Begitu goyah, bahkan semua orang yang menangis duka di belakangnya tidak sanggup untuk sekedar berjalan di samping gadis berambut Indigo yang terlihat kosong itu. Matanya tidak memancarkan cermin semangat ataupun kelembutan seperti biasanya. Dia seperti orang linglung yang tidak memiliki jalan untuk kembali. Sebuah kemenangan yang digenggam erat kini hancur lebur dengan hal yang tidak dapat ia katakan utuh.

**Bruk**

Dia jatuh berlutut. Air mata mengaliri pipinya begitu saja.

Deras dan seperti air terjun yang mengalir.

"Naruto...

... –_kun_,"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**The Phrase : Please, Leave by Author tanpa nama**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning Inside, OOC, Canon, Typo, and etc**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hinata mengerjap. Dia tersenyum kecil kepada seseorang yang berada di sampingnya. Duduk dan memandang ke arah Konoha―yang notabene berada di bawah―dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Pipinya terasa panas seketika. Dia tersenyum kecil. Menggeleng, kemudian menatap ke arah desa dengan pandangan lembut. Duduk di atas patung Hokage ketiga bersama dengan orang yang kau puja sedari dulu adalah hal membahagiakan yang membuat jantung Hinata berderu kencang.

"Hinata-_chan_..." Suara serak, dan parau itu terdengar.

Hinata menoleh. Menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan lembut. Suatu perasaan tidak nyaman menggerogoti dadanya begitu saja ketika melihat senyum janggal di bibir lelaki itu yang terpatri dengan tidak biasanya.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangan nya mencengkram celana berwarna lavender yang tengah ia pakai. "... Y-ya?"

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu menggeleng. Dia tertawa pelan hingga kedua matanya terpejam sebelum tangan nya terangkat dan mengacak-acak helaian selembut sutra itu.

"Kau itu manis sekali!"

Tawanya yang riang pecah, pipi Hinata memerah. Mati-matian menahan diri untuk menguasai dirinya.

**Bruk**

"Eh!? Hinata!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Suatu pengharapan yang sia-sia. Genggaman lembut yang terasa hangat. Membius dan memabukan, terasa nyaman namun penuh kepedihan._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hinata masih ingat. Pemuda itu masuk ke tendanya tadi malam. Membisikan kata-kata lembut untuknya dan memeluknya semalaman. Penuh cinta namun tidak dalam nafsu. Begitu hangat dan nyaman sampai ia pikir bahwa ia dan pemuda itu akan terus bersama. Selamanya. Berbagi cinta, tawa, kesedihan dan kegembiraan bersama. Berpegangan tangan dan meraih semuanya bersama-sama, memiliki dua anak yang berada di samping mereka. Bertanya dan berceloteh tentang apa yang terjadi di akademi seharian itu.

Hinata pernah mengukir mempi manis dengan nya.

Naruto Uzumaki kini tergolek lemah dengan bersimbah darah.

Chakranya lemah, air mata tetap mengalir. Ia menyalurkan semuanya. Apa yang ia punya, berharap agar sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya mampu membuat pemuda tersebut hidup kembali. Memegang tangan nya dan berkata dengan ceria bahwa itu hanyalah mempi buruk belaka. Namun semuanya sama...

... tidak ada yang berbeda.

Angin yang tetap berhembus dan rintik hujan yang menuruni bumi adalah ciri bahwa semuanya nyata.

"Naruto-_kun_... bertahanlah..." Gumaman kepedihan tersebut terurai.

Begitu dalam dan menyakitkan.

"_Baka_... idiot... tolol... brengsek." Makian itu terdengar parau.

Haruno Sakura juga terpukul. Mengobati sahabatnya berdua dengan Hinata tetap tidak menghasilkan apapun. Detakan jantungnya tetap melemah. Semakin melemah dan membuat umpatan kasar terus terlontar untuk pemuda pahlawan itu.

Hinata tidak dapat menahan isak tangisnya. Pecah, dan bergulir menjadi air mata yang membasahi pipi sebelum turun kepada pakaian berwarna orange milik pemuda itu.

Kini tidak lagi sama...

... _berbeda_

Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto-_kun_

... Naruto-nya

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Saat untaian kata tidak lagi terdengar. Bunyi pilu tangisan menjadi akhir dari segala kepedihan yang terjadi._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Naruto duduk dengan menyandarkan punggungnya ke batu di belakangnya. Tebing yang berdiri kokoh yang mengukir wajah-wajah Hokage Konoha. Membanggakan karena pada akhirnya mereka meninggal untuk menyelamatkan Konoha yang tercinta. Diam-diam seutas senyum di bibirnya terbit.

Bahunya terasa pegal. Berat karena ada beban yang menyandarinya. Hyuuga Hinata masih belum sadar karena pingsan yang menderanya, sedangkan Naruto akan dengan senang hati meminjamkan bahunya.

Senyum damai perlahan-lahan terbit di bibirnya yang tipis. Kepalanya menyandar di atas kepala gadisnya.

"Beri aku waktu untuk meminangmu nanti, Hinata-_chan_..."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Duka yang tidak dapat disembunyikan menjadi penyebab kenapa air mata terus menerus mengalir._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Berusahapun sudah percuma. Detak jantungnya berhenti. Tidak dapat diubah lagi semuanya telah dingin. Chakranya habis, dan tenaganya seperti disedot. Tidak dapat ditahan lagi, pelukan erat seolah takut kehilangan mendekap tubuh yang tidak bernyawa itu. Isakan-isakan kesedihan terdengar begitu menyedihkan. Semuanya dapat mengira, aliansi shinobi mengorbankan air matanya hanya untuk pahlawan dunia yang kini sudah tidak bernyawa.

Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto.

"... Bangun... Naruto... –_kun_.." Begitu pelan, lirih dan seolah kehilangan semuanya.

Di antara duka dan putus asa, Hinata sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan teriakan nya. Di antara Sakura yang memaki dan meneriaki kata-kata kasar, Hinata tetap diam dan memeluk jasad yang tidak bernyawa itu. Tatapan nya kosong. Hatinya mendingin. Semua rasa sakit ini membuatnya hampa. Menjalar dan menggerogoti hatinya yang sudah kehilangan api kehidupan. Tiang penyangganya juga roboh. Kosong dan tanpa cahaya, berkabut dan kelam.

Hyuuga Hinata kehilangan penyemangatnya.

Naruto-kun nya telah mati. Berada di dalam pelukan eratnya yang hampa

... Uzumaki Naruto tetap tidak menghembuskan nafasnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_Thanks for Reading―_


End file.
